


It's Dark Down Here

by alonelywriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), And It Will Kill Them, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Protective Flowey (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Will Save Everyone Even If It Kills Them, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, depressed reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelywriter/pseuds/alonelywriter
Summary: There's a hole in Mt. Ebott.There's a hole in Mt. Ebott, and it's perfect for what you have planned.Of course, the whole point of your plan was to be dead by the time you hit the ground. Unfortunately for you, things don't turn out how you wanted it to, and now you're stuck with a sarcastic flower, a new species trying to kill you every chance they get, and two freaky kids haunting your dreams.Suffice to say, you should have just gotten eaten by mountain lions like you originally wanted.
Relationships: Flowey (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's Dark Down Here

Falling doesn’t feel like flying.

That’s what they always said in songs: falling is just like flying. It’s a rather beautiful thought, but it’s completely wrong. Falling doesn’t feel like flying. It feels like… well, it feels like you’re going to die.

At least you learned something from this experience. It would be a fun fact to tell everybody.

Well, you would tell everybody, but the whole point of you falling is not _surviving_ , and this doesn’t really feel like death.

You weren’t sure what you believed about death, if there was an afterlife or not. You hadn’t thought about it on your way up the mountain, but you had a feeling it wasn’t this.

Wherever you were, it wasn’t dark, which was what you were mostly expecting when you imagined death, but this place wasn’t bright either. Your eyes were having a hard time adjusting, but you’re pretty sure that you’re staring at a very far away light… almost like a hole in the ceiling.

Funny, you ‘fell’ down a hole not too long ago.

There’s something so impossibly soft underneath you. Normally, you hate anything touching your skin, sometimes even clothes, but as your hand brushes against the things under you, you can’t help but wish this, whatever it was, would always touch you.

The smallest of breezes tickles against your nose, and you blink a few times, the blurriness in your eyesight slowly disappearing.

Yep, that’s definitely a hole above you.

It’s very far away, but the sunlight somehow still manages to reach you. You wonder momentarily if you are in hell.

No, this can’t be hell. It’s too… nice.

It’s definitely not heaven either. Your grandmother always said that you wouldn’t make it, and when you did entertain the thought of a heaven, you always figured there would be some kind of angel greeting you.

It’s only when you finally manage to wiggle your toes that it hits you.

You’re _not_ dead. You’re definitely still alive.

Well, shit.

Of course this would happen to you. The one moment that you finally go through with the thoughts scrambling around in your brain, and you managed to fuck it up. This is a real low point for you.

Though, you suppose that trying to commit suicide was the _real_ low point for you.

And now, you are going to die here, with no food, no water, and hardly any light.

Surprisingly, the thought doesn’t appeal to you.

That’s the thing about death. You always figured that you would be the one to choose how you were going to go, and now even that has been taken from you.

You suppose this is some sort of sick joke your grandmother concocted up in heaven with the help of your parents. It would be just like them to take one last thing from you, even if it was death.

Well, if you are going to die here, in this giant hole, you might as well get acquainted with it.

Slowly, you push yourself up until you’re sitting crisscross applesauce. The first thing you look at is your incredibly soft deathbed.

Huh, it’s yellow flowers.

They’re certainly the prettiest flowers you’ve seen and definitely the softest. You brush a finger against one of the flower petals.

You always hated yellow.

With a grunt, you push yourself up until you’re standing.

And then you promptly fall back to the ground.

Well isn’t that nice. Your legs gave out.

You suppose you can see your new home from a sitting position if that’s what the powers that be request.

It’s a nice hole that you’re going to die in, all things considered. There’s even a nice, lit-up hallway that leads to a giant door.

You do a double take. Yep, there’s definitely a giant door at the end of a lit-up hallway. Which means that the door definitely leads somewhere, somewhere that will probably have some kind of intelligent life-form to keep you alive or kill you faster.

For a moment, you entertain the thought of simply staying in your nice flower bed. It would be easy to die right here without ever having to go through that door. That’s why you climbed up Mt. Ebott anyway, to die.

But then you think about how long it takes to die from starvation and dehydration, and you think about how painful it probably is compared to simply dying from impact. You don’t want to suffer.

Well, it looks like you’re definitely going through that door.

After a few minutes of massaging your leg muscles, you manage to stand up without immediately falling face first. You give yourself a little fist bump at the achievement.

It’s a very long hallway, and as you get closer and closer to the door, you begin to think that this was an incredibly stupid idea.

There’s no telling what’s behind that door. For all you know, you are dead, and this was just the devil giving you a false sense of security. Or this is some sort of government facility, and the moment you step through those doors, you will be shot down.

That second part doesn’t sound that bad as long as they aim for the head.

Still, whatever is behind that door probably isn’t good if it’s all the way at the bottom of a hole in a mountain. Your mind turns to the stories, the stories of how so many children disappeared in Mt. Ebott, never to be seen again.

When you had been climbing the mountain, those stories had only made you walk faster to what you thought was going to be the end.

You should have just stuck with the original plan of ‘accidentally’ getting eaten by wildlife or ‘accidentally’ falling off a cliff. Instead, you had taken one look at the hole in the mountain and thought that ‘accidentally’ falling down a hole was a funnier way to go. Jokes on you now.

The door is bigger than you thought. It looks like it was made for some sort of ten feet monster, not you. Of course the door wasn’t made for _you_ specifically, but it certainly isn’t made for any human.

The door is also impossibly heavy. You can hardly open it, the weight of it pushing against your already sore shoulders.

That’s the other thing they don’t say about falling. It leaves you hurting.

Finally, you manage to haul the door open, and you take a much-needed breath as you walk through it.

The door slams shut behind you.

You twist back around, throwing yourself at the door to try to reopen it. Without the door open, your new surroundings are dark, dark, dark, the only light shining down on the center.

You can’t see, and the door won’t budge, and you would rather die on your bed of flowers instead of in this dark room. You scratch, kick, punch, push the door, but it doesn’t do anything but mock you.

Yep, this was an incredibly stupid idea.

“No, no, no… please… please open…” Your voice is hoarse and low, and you flinch at the sound of it. You’ve been quiet for days, the only sound coming from your thoughts.

“You’re wasting your time.” You bang your head against the door.

“Fuck, shit.” You twist back around, rubbing your forehead. You definitely didn’t imagine that voice, you know you didn’t. Or, well, you’re pretty sure you didn’t. Who knows. Maybe you’ve already gone crazy.

“You’re new here.” There it is again. It’s definitely not you. This voice sounds more… boyish.

You stumble through the darkness, wildly looking at every corner of the room for some kind of figure, but you can’t see anything. There’s nothing in here but you.

“I’m down here, in the light.” You look down. There’s a yellow flower in the center of the room.

You’re pretty sure it wasn’t there before, and you’re also pretty sure that the voice you are hearing is coming from that flower.

It’s just like the flowers from the other room, but this one is facing away from you. Its petals are looking down at the floor, and at first glance, it looks… scared.

But flowers can’t look scared, and you’re pretty sure you are going insane.

“It’s no use. You’re stuck here now, just like me.” Wow, this flower is making you sad. And a little concerned for your mental health, but hey, you already were concerned for your mental health.

“Um, sorry, this is going to sound like a stupid question. But you, a flower, you are talking to me, right?” You hope you sound polite. You can’t tell over the sound of the screaming you are doing in your head.

The flower doesn’t say anything for a moment, and you begin to think that, yes, you really are insane, but then it slowly turns around to stare at you. And you do mean stare at you because at the center of the flower is a face.

You and the flower stare at each other, your mind finally blank from any thoughts. And then you begin to scream.

As suddenly as your screams begin, they are immediately quieted by something wrapping around your mouth. A quick glance down reveals that the thing wrapped around your mouth is a vine that is coming from the flower in front of you.

He isn’t looking at you anymore. Instead, he’s staring wide-eyed at the door- yep, that’s definitely another door- behind him. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he turns back around to stare at you again.

“You have to be quiet. Do you understand me?” You nod slowly, but the flower only shakes his head, his wide, black eyes getting bigger. “Promise me you will be quiet.” You cross your fingers and show them to the flower.

The vines around your mouth are gone as quickly as they came.

“H-howdy, my name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower.” You nod at Flowey. “You are in the Underground.” Well, you could have told Flowey that yourself. “And I am a monster.”

“That’s a bit harsh. You shouldn’t say that about yourself.” At your voice, Flowey shoots you a sharp look, and you immediately clamp your mouth shut.

“What I mean is that my species are called monsters.” Again, that seems rather harsh- oh shit, your deathbed of flowers. Were… were those Flowey’s people? Oh god, you definitely just crushed some of his people.

“ _Shut up_!” Oh, you were rambling out loud, and you didn’t even know it. “They are not ‘my people’. They were just flowers.” Oh good, you feel immensely better that you didn’t just kill Flowey’s friends or family just cause you wanted to die.

“Monsters can be anything, not just flowers, and unfortunately for you, you just landed in their home.” You frown at the scared tone in Flowey’s voice, and for the first time, you _really_ look at the flower in front of you.

Unlike the other flowers, the ones you landed on, Flowey is… damaged. Some of his petals are missing, and some are even torn. He doesn’t just look scared. He looks terrified, and his eyes never stay on you for long, always looking back at the door behind him.

You have a feeling something is coming.

“Listen to me very carefully. We don’t have a lot of time, and if you want to survive down here, there is one thing you must remember.” You lean closer, your heart racing as Flowey begins to look more deranged than scared.

“It’s **Kill or Be Killed**.”

The door behind Flowey flies open, and you look up to see a giant coming towards you.

You quickly look down at Flowey, ready to protect the small flower with your life, but the flower isn’t there anymore.

You look back up only to see the giant that was storming over to you is already here, and it is _terrifying._

It’s some sort of giant goat, which isn’t very comforting considering you’ve always been a bit afraid of goats, but this giant goat is the scariest thing you’ve ever seen.

It’s huge, towering over you, and you realize that the doors were made for _this_ goat. Its eyes are yellow with red pupils, and it’s smiling at you. The smile isn’t comforting what with the giant fangs it has spilling from its mouth.

You’re pretty sure it’s a female considering the curves that are shown through its dress, but you’ve been wrong before.

You’re not even sure that Flowey is a boy, but he’s already gone so it’s not like he can tell you if you’re assumption is correct.

“Um, hello.” Her smile gets wider at your voice, and you force yourself not to take a step back. You desperately want to look in control. “It’s very nice to meet you.” Please don’t kill me.

“Oh, what a sweet thing you are, lost one.” You flinch at her voice. It’s sharp and high-pitched, and it makes you want to claw your ears off. “All alone out here with no one to keep you safe.” Oh god, you’re going to be _murdered_.

Yes, you wanted to die, but… but not like this. Please not like this.

“That just won’t do, no, no, no.” The giant goat monster- and you definitely get it now, _this_ is why Flowey said his species were called monsters- reached for you, and before you could move back, she snatched up your hand and _pulled_. “I’ll protect you, yes I will. I’ll keep you safe. You’ll be safe with me, yes you will.”

She pulled and pulled you closer to the door, the door Flowey had only just stared at moments ago. You tried to get away, but her hand only tightened around your arm until there were tears in your eyes with how much it hurt.

You twisted, desperate to see if Flowey was around. Maybe he would help you, maybe he could save you.

Surprisingly, you did see Flowey. There he was, exactly where you last saw him, watching you.

He looked positively terrified.

Then the doors shut behind you, and all you could remember was what Flowey said to you moments before.

It’s **Kill or Be Killed**.

God, it was such a stupid fucking idea to go through that stupid fucking door.

**Author's Note:**

> reader: am i in trouble?
> 
> flowey: take a guess
> 
> reader: no?
> 
> flowey: ... take another guess
> 
> ***
> 
> this is a completely different tone from matchmaker... honestly, the duality of man.
> 
> ***  
> If you guys want to talk about Undertale or any of the other fandoms that I'm interested in, check out my [tumblr](https://arainywriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
